Entrada del códice: La primera Ruina: capítulo 4
} |sóloextracto = } |sortkey = Primera Ruina: capítulo 4 |nombre = La primera Ruina: capítulo 4 |subtitle = Griffons Take Flight |número DAO = 207 (+1 EPP, +6 CG) |categoría DAO = Libros y canciones |ubicación DAO = Book in Arl of Denerim's Estate - Interior |número DAI = 43 (+3 FdH, +3 ED, +1I) |categoría DAI = Historia |ubicación DAI = Suledin Keep - during the Call Me Imshael or Capturing Suledin Keep side quests |ver también = |image = Entrada del códice La primera Ruina capítulo 4.jpg |px = 270px |relacionado = * Entrada del códice: La primera Ruina: capítulo 1 - El segundo pecado * Entrada del códice: La primera Ruina: capítulo 2 - La ascensión de Dumat * Entrada del códice: La primera Ruina: capítulo 3 - La caída de los enanos * Entrada del códice: Los guardas grises |apariciones = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Inquisition |texto = Los guardas grises, orden fundada en la fortaleza de Weisshaupt de las Anderfels, ofrecieron esperanza a la humanidad en los peores momentos. Se unieron veteranos de décadas de batallas contra los engendros tenebrosos y los mejores de entre ellos se comprometieron a hacer lo que fuera necesario para contener la marea de oscuridad que estaba barriendo sus tierras. Estos grandes humanos, elfos y enanos compartieron sus conocimientos acerca del enemigo y presentaron un frente unido para detener la furia del archidemonio. Y consiguieron detenerla. Todavía hoy se cantan baladas acerca de la primera carga de los guardas grises contra las oleadas de engendros tenebrosos en la ciudad de Nordbotten: cada guarda gris se enfrentaba a 10 o 20 engendros tenebrosos. Escuadrones de guardas grises montados en poderosos grifos surcaban los cielos ennegrecidos atacando con lanzas y hechizos al terrible archidemonio. ¡Vaya espectáculo debió de ser! Por muy increíble que parezca, los guardas grises ganaron aquella batalla. Alzaron sus armas victoriosos y, de repente, nació la esperanza. Los guardas grises condujeron a los hombres y a los últimos y férreos defensores de los salones enanos contra las hordas del archidemonio Dumat durante los siguientes cien años, perdiendo y recuperando terreno, pero sin rendirse en ningún momento. En Thedas reclutaron a todo aquel que poseyera suficiente habilidad y fuerza para portar el estandarte de los guardas grises, sin distinguir entre esclavos elfos o nobles humanos, y, por fin, casi dos siglos después de que el viejo dios se alzara de la tierra, los guardas grises reunieron a los ejércitos de hombres y enanos para presentar batalla en los campos Silenciosos. Fue entonces cuando, por fin, cayó Dumat y la primera Ruina llegó a su fin. Con la llegada de la profetisa Andraste el imperio de Tevinter habría de enfrentarse a un nuevo desafío. Los recuerdos de la Ruina eran cada más lejanos, pues tras la derrota de Dumat, los engendros tenebrosos ya no eran evidencia lo que equivocados que estaban: la tarea de los guardas grises estaba muy lejos de haber finalizado. —Extracto de ''Relatos de destrucción de Thedas, por el hermano Genitivi, erudito de la Capilla'' }} en:Codex entry: The First Blight: Chapter 4